A New Shredder Rises
by grimandgrimmer
Summary: Rated M for safety.  Naruto hasn't been in the village for ten years.  Konoha wants him back.  However, they'll run into a couple of problems.  The main problem is that he is now the Shredder.  NarutoxKoyukixShizuka.  Konoha bashing.  Naruto/TMNT cross.
1. Chapter 1

Here's grimandgrimmer with a new story! Now you may be wondering why I'm starting up a new story when I have other stories to work on? Not to worry, I won't ignore Return of a Smiling Fox. This story may not be updated as much as any other story, but it won't be abandoned. So here is the first chapter of A New Shredder Rises.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, especially the 2003 series. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and the 2003 series belongs to 4Kids respectively. I make no money off of this.

Chapter one

On a rough path outside a simple fishing village stood a lone graveyard. Many graves littered the area, but on this day a lone traveler went to one particular grave. This man was dressed in a black kimono, with a symbol of what looked like a red dragon foot with three toes on the back. The man wore straw sandals with sock on his feet. In his right he carried a bouquet of flowers. His face was obscured by a conical straw hat. As he entered the graveyard, he looked around until he found the grave he was looking for. When he walked up to the grave, he removed the straw hat and went down on his knees, laying the bouquet in front of the grave. When the man had removed the straw hat, it revealed that he had blonde hair, which looked as if it was slicked back and ended in a ponytail, his face looked rough, his eyes were a shade of blue, and the only thing that was a distinguishing feature were three lines on both sides of his cheeks, looking more like his whisker marks. However, over time those whisker marks had started to fade, until they were barely noticeable.

"It's been a while sensei," he said to the gravestone. "It's been three years since you died and I've been able to take over the clan."

He sat there for a while before he thought of something else to say. "It's kind of funny, not being allied to the village and all, but I think I'll manage. Recently some of the ninja villages have been trying to recruit me, especially Konoha. They had the gall to threaten me, who I told them if they did, they would regret it. I also threw them out of the village." He smiled at that memory. After a while, he prayed and got up. "I have to go now, thank you for listening Saki-sensei."

As he started to walk away, he started to think. He thought about who he used to be. Before he had been forced out of the village, he had a dream to become the Hokage, and get everyone's respect. However, after his last mission, a lot of things changed and made him realize something. One of those things he realized was that as long as he was in the village, he would never be respected. As long as he, Uzumaki Naruto was in the service of Konoha, he would've been used as the village's tool, to be used and thrown away when he outlived his purpose. He knew that they would never elect him as Hokage, much less promote him. He had found that out shortly after he'd been thrown out of the village. That had been about ten years ago.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Assemble a team of shinobi, mainly Genin and one Chunin, and bring Sasuke, who decided to go to Orochimaru for more power, back by any means necessary. However, they had hit a couple of snags. Mainly, the team they fought against was Orochimaru's bodyguards, who had advanced versions of the Curse Seal. Despite being outclassed and outmatched, the retrieval team was able to defeat and kill Orochimaru's men. When Naruto went and fought Sasuke, the Uchiha had revealed that he too had gained the second form of the Curse Seal. At first, Sasuke was able to beat back Naruto and nearly kill him, but with a little help from the Kyuubi, Naruto was able to subdue the rogue Uchiha. After the battle, Naruto had expected everything to go back to normal.

However, he had spoken too soon. Someone had let it out that Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra in order to bring back the Uchiha, causing many problems to surface. When the villagers heard that, all of a sudden, people started to turn their hatred towards him. Most of the Rookie 12 started to distance themselves from him, with the only exceptions of Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. However, he wasn't expecting the betrayal coming from the one he thought he could trust.

He had been called up to the council chambers in Konoha. At first, it was a simple confirmation of what had happened during the mission. They asked about the injuries that Sasuke had gotten. Sasuke Uchiha had received a couple of bruises, a sprained ankle, and the only serious injury was a broken wrist. Naruto had received two chidori sized holes through his chest, one near his heart. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, Naruto would've died. Naruto thought it would've ended there.

Of course, again he was sadly mistaken.

_Flashback start_

"_I am to be banished?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. After all the times he put his life on the line, they repaid him like this? _

_In front of him, Tsunade and the elders frowned. "If you listen for a minute Naruto, you'll see that this isn't bad as you think," Tsunade told him as if she was speaking to a toddler. "You won't be banished for the rest of your life."_

"_Oh I see, so explain to me how this banishment won't have me gone for the rest of my life." Tsunade could see that Naruto was very unhappy. She was unhappy when the council had come up with the solution to their problems. Eventually, she was able to have them agree on one solution: Naruto would be banished, but he would be led to one of the Senju mansions located in Fire Country. Naruto would be placed under house arrest, where he would have several seals placed on him in order to monitor him. The Collar Seal that would be placed around his neck would make him unable to leave the mansion without alerting the guard that would be placed there. Also, Naruto would be forbidden to use ninjutsu, seal up his chakra so he wouldn't be able to use it, have Jiraiya seal up the Kyuubi's chakra, and have him stay in the mansion for three years, after which he would be brought back to the village. As for those that knew Naruto, she would tell them that Naruto was on a training trip with Jiraiya, who in actuality would be spying on the Akatsuki._

_When she had explained that to Naruto, the boy had snapped and yelled out that he wasn't going to be some prisoner bending backwards to the whims of the village. Despite her pleads for him to do as he was told, Naruto marched out of the council chambers._

_Flashback end_

Naruto remembered that day well. He remembered walking out of the village, going anywhere but the village. Since he was banished, he technically wasn't a citizen of the village anymore. Besides, what was Tsunade going to do_, _arrest him? But what he didn't know back then was that by leaving, his life would be changed forever.

As he walked back toward the compound, he thought about his teacher Oroku Saki. To many others, Oroku Saki was a simple nobleman who had set up shop in Wave country. However, that wasn't the complete truth. While it was true about the nobleman part, the truth was far more sinister. The whole truth was that Oroku Saki was the head of an ancient clan of soldiers known as the Foot. The Foot Clan was said to be led by a man known as the Shredder, a powerful warlord that was said to trace his lineage all the way back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Other rumors stated that any underworld element had connections to the Shredder, and that the Shredder had spies everywhere. When he heard those rumors, Naruto had to laugh. While it was true that the Foot had spies, they weren't in every village. As for the man supporting every criminal element, that was a lie.

As Naruto entered the mansion grounds, he could see the Foot clan outside either practicing their moves or standing guard. The Foot clan was made up of ninja that had either resigned their village, missing ninja that weren't of importance, or were ninja that never joined a village in the first place. Naruto had to admit that these ninja were the best. From what he had seen since taking over from Saki, they were pretty strong, even the normal Foot ninja. Saki had told him that the basic Foot ninja was as strong as AnBu, and the blond could tell he wasn't lying. They were strong and were what ninja were supposed to be. The basic Foot ninja wore all black with the Foot clan symbol, a grey vest with a belt wrapped around the waist, grey gloves with armor around the arms, and grey boots with armor around the legs. Naruto bowed to them when they saw him and bowed. "Hello my Foot," he said with a smile on his face. "Has there been anything that I should know about?"

One of the foot ninja stepped up and bowed to him. "My lord, you have a visitor. He says it's important that you talk to him."

"I see," Naruto said to the single ninja. "All of you, back to what you were doing. I'll see what this visitor wants.

At those words the Foot resumed what they were doing. Naruto went up to the door of the mansion and opened it. The inside of the mansion looked well off, with paintings of many battles and various people. The ones Naruto liked were the portraits of the Shredders that had been in power from long ago. The Shredder before Naruto had worn what looked like a demonic version of the Shredder armor that he wore, only with more red and black. Naruto smiled to himself. If those from Konoha could see him now, they would be surprised. They would probably be jealous of him.

Naruto shook his head. It was too late for both him and Konoha to try and get along. If they found out, they would probably try to force him back into the village. It was best not to dwell on the past.

As he entered the meeting chamber, he saw the person sitting cross legged on the floor. He smiled at this. This particular person was a spy of his, and pretty useful as well. After all, who would've thought that Kabuto Yakushi had loyalty to the Shredder? Kabuto had been Sasori's subordinate, who had been one of the Foot's spies. When Orochimaru had supposedly 'broken' the programming that Kabuto gave him, what the snake didn't know was that Kabuto was never under any programming. In the end, the only loyalty Kabuto had was to the Shredder and the Foot.

"Hello Kabuto," Naruto said as he waited for the silver haired man to bow, and bowed back when the man did. "They say that you have something important for me to hear."

Kabuto smirked to himself. Who would've known that Naruto, the boy who everyone thought was the dead last, was the leader of the Foot clan? When he revealed himself to Naruto, it took Saki holding him back so that he could explain himself. After Naruto had calmed down, Kabuto had told him that he was never on Orochimaru's side to begin with. Kabuto hated the snakelike man himself. But he was a spy, and he couldn't break his cover.

However, over the years, Orochimaru's immortality jutsu had stopped working. Nowadays, it would take a year for the body to break down. To say Orochimaru was unhappy was an understatement. The man had started to rant and rave about how it was 'Naruto's' fault that he couldn't be able to get the power he thought was rightfully his. How it was his fault that the Uchiha was out of his reach. To be honest, Kabuto was getting sick of the man whining about how his immortality was out of his reach.

"Naruto-sama, it's about Orochimaru. He's getting weaker every day. The man won't stop ranting and raving about how he's going to kill you. And frankly, I've wondered how he has been surviving as of now. I've told him that the jutsu wasn't a permanent thing. Now, his soul is breaking the body down at a quicker rate."

Naruto looked bored. That was it? He came all the way here just so he could hear how the Sannin's health was faring? Then it hit him. Naruto's bored look turned into a smirk. "So, you're saying that he's weak?"

Kabuto smiled right back at him. "I think you got it. Now, I was thinking…"

"Say no more Kabuto," Naruto said, his smirk erupting into a full blown grin. "After all, we both agree on one thing. It's time we took care of the snake."

"What are you going to do, my lord?"

"I'm going to gather up the troops and get ready for war. Meanwhile, you go back and gather up those inside the village who hate Orochimaru as well. We'll be able to eliminate him in one felt swoop."

Bowing, Kabuto left the meeting room. Naruto smiled as he left as well and went to his personal armory. No one entered this room but Naruto himself. Anyone who did would be immediately killed, for this room was where Naruto kept his armor and weapons that he wanted to use. Naruto quickly undressed and put on the black outfit that the Foot usually wore, except that it had no mask. He then started to put on the armor. First the chest plate, then the shoulder plates, which had triangular spikes coming out of it. He then put on the bottom half of the uniform, and then started to put on the greaves of the armor, which had the same triangular spikes coming out of it. He then put on the gauntlets with the triangular spikes, and finally, he grabbed the helmet and put it on. The helmet was grey along with the rest of the armor, with a headpiece that looked like the Foot insignia. When he was done, instead of Uzumaki Naruto standing there was a fearsome looking samurai. The gauntlet on his left had a two pronged claw built into it. Naruto snapped his fingers and retrieved a belt that had the Foot insignia on its side and tied it on. He retrieved a katana that had prongs on the hilt and tied it onto his waist.

"Finally," Naruto said, his voice muffled by the mouthpiece of the armor. "It's time to show everyone what happens when you mess with the Shredder."

_Konoha, Hokage's office_

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the ninjas in front of her. The only person who was missing was Sasuke, and he was taking his sweet time coming up here.

The Fifth sighed as she started to think. It had been ten years since anyone had seen Naruto. He was supposed to have been gone for three years. However, he never came back. When Naruto had left the village in a rage, she had sent some AnBu after him. They were supposed to bring him to the mansion so his exile would begin. What she didn't expect was that of the five she sent after him, only one came back alive. The man had been bleeding real badly from the wounds he sustained, and with little strength he had, he told the council that Naruto had been taken away by a demon in armor who wielded lightning that erupted from his sword. Along with this man were two ninja that wore black and had what looked like a dragon's foot on their chests. Without any jutsu, they had killed the AnBu and took Naruto. Of course, Tsunade dismissed it as a story. After all, who would have the nerve to blatantly attack Konoha just to retrieve a barely powerful Jinchuuriki?

At first, Tsunade wanted Naruto to be trained sufficiently. However, she later changed her mind after she had taken office. She discovered that Naruto had been given access to the Fox's chakra. While this was normally not a bad thing, when Naruto retrieved Sasuke on his last mission, the Uchiha had let it slip that Naruto had used some sort of malicious chakra to beat him. At those words, Tsunade knew there was going to be a problem. A few days later, the council had called her to a meeting, wanting Naruto's execution. However, Tsunade had pointed out that execution was the last thing they should do. If they killed Naruto, they Kyuubi would reform and attack Konoha once again. And this time, there would be no Uzumaki to seal the Kyuubi into, since the Uzumaki were the only ones to be able to restrain the Kyuubi. She was finally able to convince them to do the next best thing: banishment for three years. They agreed, but under some specific conditions. First was that Naruto was to have his chakra sealed up for up to three years. Second, Naruto was to be imprisoned inside a safe house inside Fire Country. That way, the boy wouldn't run off and join up with another village. Third, when he got back, he was to receive a minimum amount of training and would not be expected to go up a rank. Finally, when the Akatsuki threat was over, they were to choose three women who would be loyal to the village to bear Naruto's children. Then when Naruto suffered an 'accident', the Kyuubi would be split in three parts and sealed within the three children. Tsunade had no choice but to agree to those terms.

Of course, that went to hell when Naruto disappeared. At first, Tsunade wasn't worried. After all, she could have Jiraiya reverse summon the brat, and everything would be okay. After all, not even Naruto was stupid enough to cancel his summoning contract, was he? Speaking of Jiraiya, he was against the village's plans for Naruto. He argued against the village for using him. However, Tsunade wouldn't hear of it. When three years had passed, she called Jiraiya back to the village and has him summon Naruto. He summoned Fukasaku and asked him to get Naruto, but what the Toad Elder told the Hokage and the council shocked all of them.

"Naruto has canceled his contract with the Toads," he had said, the smirk on his face never fading. "At first, I tried to convince him not to. However, from what I was told had convinced me instead. You were going to imprison him? And seal his chakra? If you wanted to push him away, you could've done something that was a lot worse. Alas, I am afraid that my faith in the village has been misplaced. Jiraiya, I will not cancel the contract between us, but as of today, the Toads will not help Konoha. If you summon us to fight for Konoha, you will never be able to summon us ever again."

After that, Fukasaku disappeared. The council had been furious, and tried to order Jiraiya to summon the Toads again, but the Toad Sage refused and left the village. He still came around now and then, but he never stayed for long. But if Tsunade thought the Toads not helping the village was bad enough, then along came something worse.

Akatsuki found out that Naruto was gone. To say that their leader was unhappy would be lying. He was furious when he found out the Jinchuuriki was gone. Because of this, he attacked the village with his partner Konan. Even with Konoha outnumbering the invaders, the ninja never stood a chance. Pein revealed his Six Paths of Pain and used them to attack the village. He was able to beat back each and every ninja that came after him. Asuma, who had barely made it out alive during the battle against Hidan and Kakazu was cut down while trying to protect his wife Kurenai. Most of the Hyuuga that had went against him were all crushed, with the eyes taken out and destroyed to rub salt into the wound. Danzo, who had attacked Pein in order to look good in front of the village put up a great fight, as did his ROOT, but he was cut down as well. Finally confronting Tsunade, Pein demanded to know what had happened to Naruto. When Tsunade told him that she didn't know, Pein had looked angry and disappeared. She thought that Pein had run off, until he used a jutsu to completely destroy the village. When battle was over, Konoha was a crater. Even to this day, repairs had been slow going.

As for the allies they once had, the only ally they had was Suna. Wave had been the first to cancel their trade contract and declared them to be enemies to Konoha. One by one, villages that Naruto had helped, from Spring to Vegetable and Waterfall canceled their contracts. Even Nadeshiko, an unknown village to all but Jiraiya had refused to do business with Konoha. Suna had been about to, but by rescuing their Kazekage, who was Gaara, from the Akatsuki, they were able to salvage that contract. Gaara had agreed that if Naruto showed up in their village or anywhere in Wind Country, he would be immediately turned over to Konoha. All Gaara wanted was Temari to be one of Naruto's wives. Tsunade agreed to that condition.

As she was thinking, Sasuke threw open the door and walked in like he owned the place. Tsunade glared at his nerve to show up late. The Uchiha smirked at her in response. See that everyone was here, Tsunade sat up straight in her chair. "Alright, now that everyone's here, I have a mission for you. It seems that there are rumors that Orochimaru has been weakened. Those rumors say that his immortality jutsu is starting to wear off quicker than before. At this point in time, it would be safe for us to strike. This is your mission: You are to kill Orochimaru. After he is dead, anything that can be of use to us is to be retrieved and turned over to Konoha. Any ninja or prisoner that Orochimaru has is to be taken back to this village. If they refuse, then use any means necessary to bring them back."

Just then, one of the Jounin there raised his hand. "This is so troublesome," Shikamaru Nara, the man who raised his hand complained. "Why are we doing this mission when we should be searching for Naruto? And another thing, what if those prisoners are from another village? They'll raise a fuss and complain to someone who'll listen, and those people might go to the Daimyo and he'll have our asses for this."

Tsunade sighed. Of all the people that had been against Naruto's banishment, the Daimyo was one of them. The Daimyo had asked why Konoha had thrown Naruto out of the village, and was very unhappy when he found out that the boy wasn't going to be coming back. As of now, the Lord of Fire Country was looking for a reason to have Tsunade removed. "Don't worry, he won't know if we can keep it hidden. This is a Black Ops mission. As for Naruto, I have another team looking for him. They'll find him, especially with Kiba on their team."

At those words, the team sighed. Kiba had been against Naruto's banishment, and the lack of punishment Sasuke had received. He went as far as denouncing the Uchiha clan, a move that didn't win him any friends. Surprisingly, the Hyuuga had stood by the Inuzuka's decision on denouncing the Uchiha and their head of the clan, Hiashi had been among those who wanted the Uchiha punished. As for the mission, the team knew what Black Ops meant. Black Ops missions were ninja missions that were highly secretive and off the radar. The missions were also illegal, and knew that if the mission failed, then they could expect no help from Konoha. Black Ops missions ranged from kidnapping promising shinobi from minor village, assassinations of noblemen in various countries, having two countries fight each other thanks to them, and so on and so forth. It was because of this that Tsunade composed a team containing Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru had been elected leader of the mission. Kiba was going to be picked, but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the Uchiha.

"Is that all," when no one said anything, Tsunade nodded. "Just remember, it'll take the whole day to get to Otogakure. Remember your orders. Now go!" With those words, the team went out to prepare for the mission and leave. After they were gone, Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out her booze.

"Looks like its break time. And I know what that means." And with those words, the Hokage kicked back and drank.

_Otogakure_

Inside the village, it was chaos. Buildings were burning, ninjas screamed in pain as they were attacked, all in all it was pandemonium. It had been as peaceful as it could be in Otogakure, the next thing anyone knew, explosion erupted and all of a sudden, they had been set up upon by ninjas.

True to his word, Kabuto had gathered up those who had been taken captive by Orochimaru and hated him and asked if they wanted to help a friend of his in defeating the Snake Sannin. Unsurprisingly, they all agreed. With Naruto's Foot attacking on one side and Kabuto's rebels attacking the other side, it would be a matter of time before Orochimaru's village ceased to exist.

In the midst of it all, Orochimaru was running as fast as he could. The Sannin cursed the attackers for striking his village when he was at his weakest. His current body was wearing down real fast, and he was in no condition to fight. Besides, they were only pawns, he had no use for them. If they lost, it was their fault for being killed. After all, he could easily replace them.

As he kept running, failed to see the one who ordered the attack on him until a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him. Dodging to the side, he narrowed his eyes at the attacker. Standing on a ledge in the clearing where he was attacked stood a man decked out in samurai armor. The distinguishing feature of the armor was that it was decorated with triangular points. In his right hand looked like katana, but the hilt confused him.

Looking down at him, the samurai leapt down towards the ground. Landing in a crouch, the samurai stood up and glared at him.

Orochimaru glared right back at him. "You have some nerve attacking the greatest of all the Sannin. Surrender and I might let you live."

The armored man snorted. "That is a lie. Besides, the Shredder bows to no man, especially to one as arrogant and egotistical as you are."

At those words, Orochimaru grew angry. He drew his sword and pointed it at the Shredder. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin! I will become a god!" With those words, Orochimaru swung his blade, and the battle began. At first, the Shredder parried his blows with what looked like a bored look on his face. However, the samurai started to deal out blows as well. The weird thing was that every time the sword was swung, lightning shot out, and even if he moved away, if the sword was swung the blade would produce shockwaves that would still hit him. Orochimaru finally had enough. He was the strongest, wasn't he? And if he was the strongest, then why should he be on the defensive? Letting out a battle cry, he charged and swung his blade downward, intending to deliver a devastating blow, but the Shredder merely blocked it with his blade. When the two crossed swords, massive amounts of lightning chakra erupted from the sword and started hitting both the walls and the floor. Eventually, the Shredder got bored and simply kneed the Sannin, and when he was reeling from the blow, slashed at him with the sword, creating a huge gash.

Orochimaru fell to the ground with a thud. The Sannin was beaten, no doubt about it. He knew that the man was going to make him suffer. Either that, or he would be killed quickly. He then heard footsteps. He turned his head in front of him, and behind the Shredder was Kabuto. Orochimaru smirked. He hadn't lost after all. In the end, Orochimaru would come out on top.

"Kabuto," he managed to spit out before coughing up blood. "Help your master! Cut him down!" However, Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru and kneeled down towards his face. For what seemed like a minute, no one said anything. Then, Kabuto plunged a knife in his back, killing him instantly. Orochimaru's last thoughts before he died were why Kabuto betrayed him.

Kabuto got up and turned towards the Shredder with a grin. "Well, that was easy," he said with a grin. "Now what do we do now, Shredder-sama?"

The Shredder looked towards another doorway that was in front of him. "What we do now is burn the place down. But before that, we ask our guests to come out from their hiding place."

For a moment, there was silence, then six people walked out, looking embarrassed at being caught. _"How did he know we were there?" _Were the thought that went through Shikamaru's head.

"It looks like you are from Konoha, are you not," the samurai replied. "I have no quarrel with you today. Leave this place immediately."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid we cannot do that. We were sent on a mission to eliminate Orochimaru and take anyone or anything of value back to Konoha. Since Orochimaru is dead, it looks like we don't have to do that part. I'm afraid I should be asking you to leave. And leave Orochimaru's sword where it is. As of right now, everything and everyone in Sound is now property of Konoha."

At those words, the Shredder let out a cold laugh. Kabuto only smirked as he watched his lord laugh. After he stopped laughing, the Shredder glared at them. "I thank you for telling me a wonderful joke." At those words, the Konoha team tensed. "So you want this sword, don't you? The Kusanagi belongs to you is what you are saying?" As he said those words he picked the blade up and swung it around a few times. Finally, he grabbed the blade with his left hand and bent the blade as hard as he could. To everyone's surprise, the blade shattered.

"So it was a fake," the Shredder said. "Since I have no use for a fake Kusanagi, you can have it. And while you're at it, get out of here before I decide to kill all of you."

At first, no one said anything. Then Sasuke charged forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. The Shredder shook his head and stabbed his sword into the ground. When the Uchiha got close to him, he delivered a punch to his gut, send both him and the sword flying.

Neji immediately activated the Byakugan. "Impossible," he muttered, "I can't see his chakra paths. It's like the armor is blocking my sight." Shikamaru used his clan's jutsu successfully, capturing their foe's shadow. "Kagemane no Jutsu is successful." He smirked as he said those words. However, the Shredder calmly moved his hand, and to Shikamaru's surprise, his hand moved as well. The Shredder then drove his own his towards his chest plate, hitting his protected stomach. Shikamaru immediately doubled over in pain, gasping for air. Chouji yelled out, "You bastard, take this! Partial-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a fist was driven into his gut. However, there was no one there. But when he looked closer, he could see some strange ripples in the air in front of him. The ripples eventually revealed a ninja covered in what appeared to be blue chakra armored appeared in front of him. The armored ninja also wore what looked like black gauntlets and greaves, a black face plate, black shoulder pads, and a black belt. On his back was a katana. These ninja were known as Foot Tech Ninjas, soldiers using stealth technology said to be developed by Spring Country.

After being knocked down, Sasuke glared at the Shredder, but then he saw the man's sword. Smirking to himself, he yelled out, "Since you broke the Kusanagi, it's only fair if I take your sword as payment!" And with those words, he lunged towards the sword and grabbed its handle. What happened next was either karma or stupidity on the Uchiha's part. As soon as he touched it, he was suddenly hit with a strong burst of electricity. What Sasuke didn't was that the sword was known as the Sword of Tengu. Said to be crafted by tengu blacksmiths, legend said that the sword killed its creators. It also said those who were not worthy were punished by the sword's divine storm. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was not worthy, and was being electrocuted. He cried out in pain, the Shredder meanwhile was watching him almost as if he was bored. After what seemed to be a minute, Sasuke was pulled off of the sword. The Shredder then drove his fist into Sasuke's chest and was sent back to the ground.

Rock Lee couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha had been beaten, and it looked like their enemy hadn't broken a sweat. Just then, more of what looked like chakra armor wearing ninjas appeared. After they appeared, ninja's wearing a black uniform with a dragon's foot on front started to pour out, blocking any escape route they could've taken.

"By all rights, I should kill you," the Shredder said, pulling his sword from out of the ground. "However, I'm in a merciful mood. I want you six to leave Otogakure and go back to your village. As of right now, Otogakure has been conquered by me. Go to your leader and tell her that if she messes with the Foot Clan, then rest assured that the Shredder will strike her down!" And with those words, the Konoha shinobi picked up Sasuke and left, the Foot ninja, moving out of the way so the could leave.

After he was sure they had left, Naruto removed his helmet. He was covered in sweat, a result of wearing the armor. Kabuto turned to him. "Looks like you made some new enemies," he said with a chuckle.

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said with a firm voice, "they are not new enemies. They've been my enemies since I've been thrown out of the village."

"What do we do now, Naruto-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Now, we prepare ourselves. The Shredder has made himself known to the Elemental Nations. Now that we have shown ourselves, every village will either want to hire us, or destroy us. We shall show these villages that we will never back down. That is our way!" At those words, the Foot let out a cheer. Amidst it all, Kabuto couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe this new leader wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC

Well, it looks like Naruto has issued a challenge to any and all who want to challenge him. How will this affect Konoha? Will Konoha find out who he is? Will Naruto reveal even more of his secrets? Tune in next time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, it's me with another chapter! But before that, I would like say something serious. Looking at this story, especially the first chapter and my other stories, I realized something: I'm not really good with writing stories. This doesn't mean I'll stop; this story will be completed no matter what, even if it takes forever, but with my other stories, I've realized that those stories are really not that great. Rise of a Demonic Vizard was written on a whim, Return of a Smiling Fox was meh, and so on. The point is that except for this chapter, the rest of my other chapters will be 5k and over (that includes my other stories, as well). If they can't be over 5k, then I'll try to actually get it up to 5k. That is my promise to you, my fans. With that out of the way, here's chapter two.

Chapter Two

"I'm sorry to say this, but our mission has failed, Hokage-sama."

At those words, Tsunade could only stare. How could this team failed? She didn't expect Orochimaru to put up a fight. After all, from what she read, the Snake Sannin was weak. All they had to do was slit his throat and be done with it. However, they can back with nothing. They had no valuables that Orochimaru had supposedly gathered, no prisoners they could induct into the village, and most importantly, no Kusanagi they could acquire. In short, they had nothing.

"Explain." She ordered.

Shikamaru began his tale. He told her of how they found Otogakure already being besieged by ninjas wearing black. Of how they hid and watched as Orochimaru was beaten by a man wearing samurai armor. How Kabuto had stabbed Orochimaru in the back. How Shikamaru's team was caught and how they had been beaten. Shikamaru chose to leave the part where the warrior had turned his Kagemane no Jutsu against. He would tell his father, but not the Hokage.

Tsunade was in deep thought. She had heard of someone named the Shredder, but where? She shook her head. Right now they had to worry about the new player that had shown himself after killing Orochimaru. Who was this Shredder person? And why did he choose now to appear if he was able to beat Orochimaru?

Just as she was about to say something else, Shizune came in looking serious. "Tsunade-sama, the council wishes to speak to you. They say it's urgent."

Tsunade sighed to herself. What did they want now? It probably had to do with the fact that Naruto still hadn't been seen and why she wasn't using a firmer hand to find him.

"All of you are dismissed. Write what happened in your mission reports and put them in my office."

After they left, Tsunade got ready to go to her meeting. She couldn't help but think that the next few months would spell the end for the village.

_(Wave Country, one day after attack)_

Naruto smirked to himself as he lied down in his bed. After beating Orochimaru and crushing the Konoha Nin, his army had gathered up those who betrayed Orochimaru and took everything that wasn't nailed down, from scrolls to weapons of importance, to items of interest. The items that were too dangerous to use were destroyed. Afterwards, Naruto sent a couple of his soldiers to go to Orochimaru's prisons and free the prisoners there. Unlike the other villages, who would force the prisoners to work for them, he would give them a choice in working for him. If not, then he would help them hide themselves from other villages. It would be a better deal than having the other villages do everything in their power to have those prisoners work for them.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "My lord, the Mystics would like to speak to you."

Naruto sighed. He knew what they wanted. They would probably talk to him about the attack on Otogakure a day ago. Mostly it would be about the part where he revealed the Foot Clan and the Shredder himself. As he walked down the hall, he thought about the first time he met the Mystics.

_(Flashback, six years ago)_

"_Sak__i-sensei, where are we going?" A seventeen year old Naruto asked._

_Oroku Saki smiled at his apprentice. "It's a surprise." For a while, no one said anything as they walked down the hall, until they reached a flight of stairs that went downwards into the basement. As they walked downstairs, Naruto saw that the walls had become old and worn with age, with torches illuminating the hallway. They continued to walk until they came to a door with the Foot Clan symbol emblazoned on the front. Naruto's teacher grabbed the huge door knocker and hit it against the wooden door three times. After a while, the door opened, allowing the two inside. The room they went in was huge. It looked more like an arena then anything else. On the floor was the symbol for the foot clan. Oroku Saki motioned for Naruto to follow him and together they went towards the center of the floor. Naruto watched his teacher assume the seiza position and did the same as well. After a while, Naruto saw five figures appear on a platform above them. Naruto looked at them. They didn't look like much at first. They looked small, but Naruto could sense their power. Each of them wore the same thing, what looked like a straw hat, plates of armor that covered their bodies, and a staff that had the Foot Clan symbol on both sides. However, each of them looked different. The one on the far left's armor and straw hat were silver. The one on the left's armor was colored brown, and what looked like dirt was falling down to the ground (Naruto would later learn that their chakra was tremendous, and would actually radiate off of them)._

_The one in the center's armor and hat was colored red, and had what looked like flames radiating off of him. The one on the right's armor was light blue and had water dripping off of him. The one on the far right, his armor was snow white._

"_Why have you called us here, Saki-san?" The center one asked, his words sounding like a hiss._

_Saki bowed to them, his head barely touching the ground. "Mystic of Fire, I present to you Uzumaki Naruto, my apprentice to the Shredder legacy."_

_The center Mystic, who was the Fire Mystic snorted. "This child is your apprentice? He seems to be an idiot."_

"_The one on the far left, who was later revealed to be the Metal Mystic, turned towards his brother. __"I'm afraid that I have to disagree with you, he seems to have potential."_

_The one wearing the brown colored armor shook his head. "I afraid I have to agree brother Fire on this one. The boy seems too young and naïve to be the next Shredder."_

"_Brother of Earth," the one the right of the Fire Mystic said. "Maybe you are judging too early. I can sense that he has good potential. However, I sense something else inside of him. I sense some malicious intent within him."_

_Saki bowed again. "The boy was a jinchuuriki of his village, until he was banished by them. I had to rescue him from them."_

_For a while, the Mystics said nothing. Finally, they came to a decision._

_(End flashback)_

They had given him a chance, more than anyone in Konoha would have done. And ever since then, he had proven himself to them time and again, up until Saki passed away and obtained the position of The Shredder.

Eventually he arrived at the door of the Mystics. Knocking on it once, he waited until the door opened and went inside. Just as he had assumed the seiza position, the Mystics arrived.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto," the Earth Mystic said. "Do you know why you are here?"

Naruto bowed his head to the ground. "I do not know, my Mystics. Does it have to do with the fact that I have invaded Otogakure and killed Orochimaru?"

The Fire Mystic nodded. "That is correct. But because you attacked them and revealed yourself and the Foot to those who you have let free, they now know that we exist. It is still too soon. We still needed time in order to prepare for battle."

Naruto snorted. "And as I had told you, we have waited long enough. Now is the time for action."

"It has been a long time since we have been young, hasn't it, brothers?" Water Mystic asked.

"Back on topic, my brother is right, Uzumaki-san. You should not have revealed us too soon."

"Mystic of Metal," Naruto said to him. "It wasn't too soon. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Besides, we have more men; we've got information, and many valuable items t hat Orochimaru has been keeping for a while. Is there anything else?"

No one said anything. Naruto smiled and said, "Then I guess we're done, aren't we?" At their nodding Naruto left the chamber.

_(Konohagakure)_

"You mean to tell me that you still haven't found him?"

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Seven years and they haven't found Naruto. They had gone to every village and checked everywhere. The problem was that all they knew of the brat was that he liked ramen and loved orange. Other than those two things, there was nothing else they knew of him.

Tsunade sighed. The boy was becoming even more difficult. If he had done as he was told, then none of this would be happening. Naruto would still be in the village, doing as he was supposed to be doing. Instead she was starting to lose face in the other villages. When they found out what was happening, they were furious. She pointed out that they would have done the same thing if they were in her position. To say that it didn't end well would be the understatement of the year. The Raikage pointed out that this was the reason that a council of the village was never put in charge. Tsunade had to laugh at that. That sort of thinking would start a war. There had to be a balance, no matter what.

Back at home, most of Naruto's friends had different reactions. Some, like Shikamaru couldn't believe that the Hokage and their family had treated Naruto like that, especially after a mission. Shikamaru had suggested that since Naruto was banished for the mission being successful, then shouldn't they? Tsunade didn't take it too well. Shikamaru had the nerve to actually tell her how to run a village? Others, like Kiba believed Naruto to be a monster and thought that the Hokage was in the right.

Tsunade turned her mind to Hinata. Hinata had been one of those who had been against the Hokage's decision, an act that had torn the team apart. Kurenai had supported the Hokage's decision and tried to tell her student that. Hinata refused to believe so. Later on, Sakura had been badmouthing Naruto in Hinata's earshot. Needless to say, Hinata had cleaned her clock real bad. It was so bad, that Sakura had to go to the ER for surgery. Tsunade had been considering adding the young Hyuuga to the list of those who would marry Naruto, but after that display, she was removed. Hinata's ninja license had nearly been revoked, if it hadn't been for her father. However, Kurenai had decided to remove Hinata from her team. She claimed it was temporary, but Hinata knew the real reason. She had been very disappointed in what Hinata did. Tsunade wanted to protest, but she shook her head. Kurenai wasn't going to take no for an answer. So with her approval, Hinata was no longer in Team Eight.

Of course, that meant that Hinata fell under the jurisdiction of the Hyuuga clan, who decided to oversee her training. Over the years, Hinata fought tooth and nail until she was able to gain the Hyuuga headship, after her father decided to retire, to the Hyuuga elder's anger. Using her newfound power, she was able to find a better way to protect her family's bloodline without using the Hyuuga Curse Seal. At first, the elders complained, but eventually, they realized that Hinata wouldn't budge. Of course, that didn't mean that everything was peachy. In fact, Hinata used her newfound power to give Tsunade a hard time during council meetings, something that Hinata took great pleasure in. Speaking of meetings, yesterday's meeting was about how they going to be able to find Naruto. Hinata had argued about giving up the search, but the Fifth had shot it down.

But back to the briefing, Tsunade had finally had enough. They were supposed to be ninjas, weren't they? "Here's what I want you to do: start acting like ninjas and check each and every area again. Got to areas you haven't been to. I don't care what you do, just find him! I want him back in my office by the end of the year or I'm going to start looking for competent ninja! Do any of you understand?"

After they left, Tsunade sighed. First problem was the Shredder showing up, and now they can't find one person. What else could go wrong?

_(Foot clan base, morning after)_

Naruto woke up to a commotion. Sighing, he got dress and walked outside to see a strange sight.

Outside he was treated to a strange sight. Four of his Foot ninja were trying to restrain a huge orange haired man but were unsuccessful. For a while, Naruto stood there trying not to look surprised. Then, he walked up the man.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked him.

The man snarled at him, so Naruto asked him again. "What is your name?" Hearing no reply once again, Naruto sighed. "So are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to make you?" Hearing no replies, Naruto shook his head. "Let him go." At first his men looked at him like he was insane, but then the group backed off. The orange haired man let out a feral scream and charged at him. Naruto braced himself for a fight, only to be knocked away by a fist. Naruto groaned and got up. "So you want to do this the hard way? Fine by me, let's have a good old fistfight."

At first, Naruto was knocked back and forth by the man, who started to transform into a demonic form that seemed a bit familiar. When he was completed, the man threw a demonic fist at him, which Naruto barely dodged. The more punches the man threw, the closer he got to hitting Naruto. It was one of these time that Naruto wished that he still had the Kyuubi inside of him. However, Naruto shook his head. He turned towards his men and motioned for them to knock him out.

After that ordeal, Naruto sighed once again. "Who was that guy?"

"I see that you've met Juugo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shot a glare at Kabuto, who had just walked up to him. "Who is this Juugo character?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. All that I know about him is that Orochimaru used him to create his Curse Seal. But now that he's dead, I hope that we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I don't like the sound of what you're saying, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto let out a nervous laugh. "Well, there might be something, but I don't really think you should worry about that."

At Naruto's glare, the former second in command of Orochimaru shivered. "With that look, I think I'll tell you. I think it had something to do with his immortality jutsu. You know that when his body became useless, he would jump to a new body."

Naruto nodded. "You also told me that because he used it too many times, his 'soul', if you could call it that, was starting to be rejected by the bodies he possessed, mainly because his jutsu was incomplete, and that it wasn't his natural body. Just get to the point before I get real unhappy about this conversation."

Kabuto nodded. "Well, he was talking about cloning a body, using parts of his original body and transferring his soul there."

Naruto nodded. "So what's the point of this conversation? We killed him, didn't we?"

Kabuto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, yes and no. It's true that we killed the original body, but we didn't find the cloned body."

"So in other words, we have Orochimaru's clone out there, is that right?" Kabuto nodded. "Kabuto, I'll give you a three minute head start."

"What's the three minute head start for?"

"Unless you don't want to be breathing for a tube, I suggest you start running now."

At Naruto's glare, Kabuto took off as fast as he could. Naruto waited for a while, and then started to chase Kabuto around the base.

TBC

Well, looks like this is the end of the second chapter. Also, this will be probably the last time you'll be seeing Konoha until about a few chapters in. And one more thing: Read and review!


End file.
